Use of disposable diapers has provided a convenient and sanitary solution for parents of infants and care-givers to the elderly. However, there are some disadvantages as well. First of all, disposable diapers contain chemicals which can irritate a baby's skin, causing diaper rash and worse.
Secondly, approximately 90-95% of American babies use 27.4 billion single-use, plastic diapers every year. This generates 7.6 billion pounds of garbage each year. It is estimated to require between 250 and 500 years for a single disposable diaper to break down in a landfill.
And lastly, disposable diapers are expensive, estimated to cost approximately $2000 per child in 2.5 years.
The solution for these problems is using cloth diapers instead. Cloth diapers are used over and over before heading to the landfill, and they require about 5 months to break down. They are less costly and although they cost more upfront, they save costs considerably in the long run.
However, diaper rash caused by the contact of bodily waste with the skin is still a problem for disposable and cloth diapers alike. It would be beneficial to come up with a solution for this problem which is inflicted upon babies and adults wearing diapers.
The contact between solid or semi-solid waste (hereinafter “solid waste”) waste and the skin can cause irritation and even pain, especially if the diaper-wearer has sensitivity to certain types of food. Also, care-givers suffer from discomfort and repulsion caused by changing soiled diapers and having to scrub the waste off the patient's skin with soap and water. In addition, solid waste often leakes from the diaper onto the legs and clothes.
A solution for the above-mentioned problems has been proposed by the applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,673 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/413,010, both disclosing a diaper having a solid waste containment means. The present invention is an improvement of the above-mentioned inventions.